bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 310.a Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory! (Part 1)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: On the Street) (Kids run from school to the Candy Shop.) (Scene: Marty Snailer's Candy Shop) (Kids enter, yelling.) Kids: (yelling) Sizzler! I want a Sizzler! Marty: All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be? A triple cream cup for Christopher . . . Kids: (yelling) A Squelchy Snorter! Marty: A Squelchy Snorter for Otis . . . One Kid: I want a Squelchy Snorter . . . Marty: A Sizzler for June Marie . . . Another Kid: C'mon, give me a Sizzler . . . Marty: And listen! Gil's got a new one today. Kids: What is it? Marty: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar. Avi: (mispronouncing) Scrumbibilyunctious Bar? How does he do it? Marty: My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims? Avi: No . . . Marty: Or a bird how it flies? Avi: No . . . Marty: No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Gil Gordon was born to be a candy man, you look like you were born to be a Gillerer. Who can take a sunrise? Sprinkle it with dew! Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two! The candy man! The candy man can! The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love! And makes the world taste good! Who can take a rainbow? Wrap it in a sigh! Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie! Kids: The candy man? Marty: The candy man! The candy man can! The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love! And makes the world taste good! Kids: Me! Me! Marty: Gil Gordon makes! Everything he bakes! Satisfying and delicious! Talk about your childhood wishes! You can even eat the dishes! Who can take tomorrow? Dip it in a dream! Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream! The candy man! Kids: Gil Gordon can! Marty: The candy man can! The candy man 'cause he mixes it with love! And makes the world taste good! And the world tastes good! 'Cause the candy man thinks it should . . . (Scene: On the Street) (Nonny has been watching through the window. He walks away, toward Dan's newsstand.) Nonny: Hi, Dan. Dan: Ah, come along, Nonny; you're late. Nonny: It's payday, Dan. Dan: You're right. (Dan pays Nonny.) Dan: There you are. Nonny: Thanks. Dan: Say hello to your Grandpa Langoustine. Nonny: Okay. (Nonny delivers the papers.) (Scene: Gil's Factory Gates) (Nonny stands outside the gates looking at the factory.) Color Monster: Up the airy mountain. Down the rushing glen. We dare not go a-hunting. For fear of little men. You see: Nobody ever goes in, . . . and nobody ever comes out! (Scene: Pirruccello's House) Ms. Peakytoe: Nonny's late. Mr. Langoustine: He works too hard for a little boy. He should have some time to play. Mrs. Pirruccello: Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of work to keep this family going. Ms. Peakytoe: If only his father were alive. Mr. Langoustine: Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get out of this bed and help him. Mrs. Pirruccello: Dad, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor. Mr. Langoustine: Well . . . maybe if the floor wasn't so cold. (Nonny enters.) Nonny: Hi, everybody! Mr. Langoustine: Wake up! Ms. Peakytoe: Wake up! Mr. Langoustine: Wake up; Nonny's home! Nonny: Grandpa Grouper. (Nonny kisses Mr. Grouper.) Nonny: Grandma Grouper. (Nonny kisses Mrs. Grouper.) Nonny: Grandma Peakytoe. (Nonny kisses Ms. Peakytoe.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine. (Nonny kisses Mr. Langoustine and looks at his bowl of cabbage water.) Nonny: Is this your supper, Grandpa? Mr. Langoustine: Well, it's yours too, Nonny. Nonny: I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough! Mrs. Grouper: Nonny! Ms. Peakytoe: It's all we have. Mr. Langoustine: What are you saying? Nonny: How about this? (Nonny produces a loaf of bread.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny, where'd you get that? Mr. Langoustine: What difference does it make where he got it? Point is: he got it. Nonny: It's my first payday. Mrs. Pirruccello: Good for you, Nonny. We'll have a real banquet. Nonny: Mom . . .? Here's what's left. You keep it. Except for this. From now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco. Mr. Langoustine: No one's going to pay for it, Nonny. I'm giving it up. Mrs. Pirruccello: Come on, Dad, it's only one pipe a day. Mr. Langoustine: When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've no right buying tobacco. Nonny: Go on, Grandpa. Please take it. (Scene: Pirruccello's House - Later that Night) Nonny: After I finished my paper route, I was in front of Gil's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Mr. Langoustine: And right he was, Nonny. Not since the tragic day that Gil Gordon locked it. Nonny: Why'd he lock it? Mr. Langoustine: Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies--dressed as workers!--to steal Gil's secret recipes. Especially Mr. Grumpfish . . . oh, that Mr. Grumpfish, he was the worst! Finally Gil shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Grumpfish, could steal them. Nonny: But Grandpa, someone must be helping Gil work the factory. Mr. Langoustine: Thousands must be helping him. Nonny: But who? Who are they? Mr. Langoustine: That is the biggest mystery of them all. (Scene: School) Mr. Lakespear: Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny: Yes, Mr. Lakespear? Mr. Lakespear: I shall need an assistant. Come and give me a hand. (Nonny joins Mr. Lakespear at the front.) Mr. Lakespear: We have here nitric acid, glycerin, and a special mixture of my own. Together it's horrible, dangerous stuff; blows you up. But mixed together in the right way, as only I know how, what do you think it makes? Nonny: I don't know, sir. Mr. Lakespear: Of course you don't know. You don't know because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you. And for a student to teach his teacher is presumptuous and rude. Do I make myself clear? Nonny: Yes, sir. (The students laugh.) Mr. Lakespear: Good. Now, mixed together in the right way, these three highly dangerous ingredients make the finest wart remover in the world. The trick is to pour them in equal amounts. Now, Nonny, you take the nitric acid and the glycerin, and I'll take my own special mixture. You ready? Good lad: pour. (They pour: the mixture emits a small boom and a large puff of smoke. The kids cheer.) Nonny: Did we do it wrong? Mr. Lakespear: No, certainly not; this is for very big warts. (There is a commotion in the hall.) Kid 1: I'm gonna get there first. Get out of my way. Mr. Lakespear: Now what's going on out there? Kid 2: I hope there's still some left. (Mr. Lakespear opens the door.) Mr. Lakespear: You, Avi, come here. What's happening? Avi: Gil Gordon's opening his factory; he's gonna let people in. Mr. Lakespear: Are you sure? Avi: It's on the radio. And he's giving truckloads of chocolate away. Mr. Lakespear: Class dismissed! Avi: No, no, it's only for five people. Mr. Lakespear: Class un-dismissed. Avi: He's hidden five Golden Tickets, and the people who find them will win the big prize. Mr. Lakespear: Where's he hidden the tickets? Avi: Inside five Wonka Bars! You gotta buy Wonka Bars to find 'em! Mr. Lakespear: Class re-dismissed! Kid 3: I'll meet you downstairs. Kid 4: I'm gonna buy the whole store! (The commotion continues; the excitement fades into the general wash of noise.) (Scene: Newsroom) TV Newsman Lobster: And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of entire world. Hidden among the countless billions of Gil Bars are five gold tickets. And to the five people who find them will come the most fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of chocolate. (Scene: Pirruccello's House) TV Newsman Lobster: (on TV): (continuous) And as if this were not enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be personally escorted through the top secret chocolate factory . . . Ms. Peakytoe: They're all crazy! Mr. Langoustine: Sssshhh! The man's a genius! He'll sell a million bars. TV Newsman Lobster: (continuous) . . . by the mythical Gil Gordon himself. The amount of chocolate involved in this competition has relighted the imagination to incite candy eaters and all citizens around the world. Nonny: Grandpa, do you think I've got a chance to find oen? Mr. Langoustine: One? I'm counting on you to find all five! Nonny: One's enough for me. (Scene: News Montage) TV Newsman Lobster: (continuous) Already we have reports coming in that the response is phenomenal. Gil Bars are beginning to disappear from candy store shelves at a rate to boggle the mind. Truly it is incredible the way that Gilmania has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we watch and wait, wondering where the pursuit will lead and how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain. (Scene: Psychiatrist's Office) Weather Weasel: I'm still having these dreams, Doctor, and I still can't stop myself from believing them. Dr. Clark: I've told, Mr. Weather Weasel, to believe in one's dreams is a manifestation of insanity. And the sooner you accept this, the sooner you will get well. Weather Weasel: But I dreamed the Archangel appeared and whispered into my ear and told me where to find a Golden Gil Ticket. Dr. Clark: And what exactly did he say? Weather Weasel: Well what difference does that make? This was a dream, a fantasy. I mean, you said just now-- Dr. Clark: Shut up, Weather Weasel, and tell me where the ticket is! (Scene: Newsroom) Anchorman Snail: We began with five Golden Tickets like five lucky bolts of lightning ready to strike without notice at any point on the map. No one knew where, no one knew when the first one would hit. But as you all know, last night we got our answer. While we in Bubbletucky slept, the first golden ticket was found in the small town of Duselheim, Germany. We've been waiting several hours for the follow-up story, and we're finally ready with a live report. (Scene: Duselheim) Great Drewdini: Proud we are, for the attention of the entire world focuses today right here in Duselheim, a community suddenly thrust into prominence by the unexpected discovery of the first Gil Golden Ticket. Its lucky finder is the son of our most prominent parve butcher. The boy's name? Tobias Gordon. Tobias Gordon, the pride of Duselheim, the fame of Western Germany, an example for the whole world. Tobias, how does it make you feel to be the first Golden Ticket finder? Tobias: Hungry. Great Drewdini: Any other feelings? Tobias: Feel sorry for Gil. It's gonna cost him a fortune in fudge. Great Drewdini: Mr. Gordon, would you mind saying-- (Mr. Gordon bites off the end of the microphone.) Great Drewdini: Mrs. Gordon, would you care to say a few words to the television audience? Mrs. Gordon: I just knew Tobias would find a Golden Ticket. Eating is his hobby, you know. We encourage him. He wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishment, would he? Anyway, it's all vitamins. (As Mrs. Gordon speaks, a strange man whispers into Tobias's ear.) End of Part 1. Recap After school, kids come to Marty Snailer's Candy Shop where Marty tells them what Gil Gordon makes as a candy man. As Nonny Pirruccello, a poor boy, does his newpaper route and gets his first payday, he stops by Gil's factory gates to have a look at his factory, but a strange person appeared behind him and told him that no one goes in and comes out of Gil's factory. As Nonny came home, he sees his four grandparents who sit in a bed and his mother, Nonny gets out of loaf of bread for him and his family to eat along with cabbage water as they always have, and he gave Mr. Langoustine his coin for him to pay for tobacco. That night, Mr. Langoustine tells Nonny the story about Gil Gordon who locked his factory when secret spies began stealing his secret recipes. The factory was open again, but the gates were still locked and there is a mystery about who is helping Gil with his factory. The next day, while Nonny was having a Science lesson at school, there was a commotion. Avi explains to Mr. Lakespear that Gil is opening his factory and has put five Golden Tickets in chocolate bars for five people to find. In the news, people all over the globe have been searching for Golden Tickets in every store. The next day, the first Golden Ticket has been found in Germany by a greedy boy named Tobias Gordon. Tobias explained that he still felt hungry when he found the Golden Ticket, and while Mrs. Gordon was explaining about Tobias's life, a strange man whispered in Tobias's ear. Category:Stories